Indigo Nights
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: This is a collection of missing scenes from my story A Hatter's Love for a Champion. Rated M for a reason! It only contains the smut and lemons from the other story :)
1. between chapter 9 and 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N - AS PROMISED I AM POSTING THE WEDDING NIGHT SCENE FROM MY STORY A HATTER'S LOVE FOR A CHAMPION. WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH I ASK THAT YOU PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING THIS AS IT DOES CONTAIN ADULT THEMES AND SEXUALITY.

FOR THOSE FOLLOWING THE STORY THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 10 BUT FOR NOW ITS CHAPTER 9.5 :)

A/N 2- THERE MIGHT BE MORE SCENES ADDED TO THIS STORY ONLY BECAUSE I WANT TO KEEP THE OTHER ONE A T RATING SO THE SMUT AND LEMONS WILL GO HERE ;)

SO ON TO CHAPTER 9.5

/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Tarrant brought her to their rooms in the castle after the Ball, Mirana had thrown in honor of their wedding. He was nervous but only because he was loathed to hurt her and he knew he was going to despite everything, he knew that it was inevitable. Once behind the closed doors of their room he pulled her to him and placed his lips to hers. She let out a soft sigh and returned his gentle kiss. He pulled back from their kiss only fractionally to place a loving kiss to her nose then both cheeks, moving up to her forehead then her temple. He wanted to take things as slowly as possible. He wanted her begging him to take her when everything was said and done.

Pulling her towards the bedroom he continued to heighten her senses until the only thing she could think about was the feel of his rough hands on her body.

She found herself pulling at the hem of his shirt wanting to touch the skin that had been tantalizing her the whole day. Rarely did he wear so little and she wanted to touch him so badly it hurt. When she managed to remove the offending piece of cloth she was struck numb by the feel of his very pale chest that had a thin line of reddish orange hair trailing down towards his navel. Never one to be at all proper she let her instincts take over as she leaned forward and ran her hand from his neck down that intriguing line of hair, before she allowed her lips to follow the same path.

Tarrant tried to hold back the moan he could feel threatening to be released when she ran her hand down his chest oh so slowly but when she leaned forward and followed with her lips the moan came without warning. "Alice, mah luv..." his brogue was coming out and it had nothing to do with his madness and everything to do with the passion he could feel rising within him.

Alice wasn't about to let him know what his brogue did to her. She could feel herself becoming more and more desirous of her husband. Her body was feeling heavy and yet empty at the same time. She knew about the birds and the bees. She knew what went on behind the closed doors of a husband and wife but she had never had these feelings until she had fallen in love with the man before her. Now all she could think about was him giving her the please that only he could give. She wanted to learn the mysteries of what lay beyond.

Now that she was touching him he wanted to do the same and slowly began undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. He allowed time in between the release of each button so that she wouldn't tense up but remain completely at ease with him. He shouldn't have feared that she would tense up for she was waiting for him to unbutton her dress and touch her feverish bare skin with his work roughened hands. When the last button came undone they stood staring at each other as her dress fell to the floor leaving her in a short chemise that was nearly see through. He placed his hands that were presently void of any bandages on her smooth skin and he heard her moan his name breathlessly, her body tense as it awaited his next touch with longing.

Tarrant was in heaven, he had never touch anything quite like Alice's skin, as he allowed his hands to wander on the smooth expanse of the near naked back he could feel his desire for her grow. As much as he wanted to take this a slow as possible it was getting harder by the second to hold himself to his vow. He quickly untied the laces of her thin chemise and as it dropped to the floor he kissed her.

Alice wanted to cover herself from his view but before she got the chance he was kissing her with a barely reigned in passion, all of which she returned. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. He managed to lay her down on top of the mattress as he continued to assault her lips and then her pale neck and shoulders with light kisses. She felt the mattress beneath her and tensed up slightly before feeling him poise himself above her. It was then she noticed he was still slightly dressed while she was completely bare to his roaming gaze.

"Tarrant, my dear husband are a bit overdressed aren't you?" she asked sweetly, hoping he would take the subtle hint and finish undressing so that they could continue.

He looked at her before grinning and rose from the bed. While keeping her eyes locked with his he began to slowly unwind the kilt. HE allowed her to look her fill and couldn't help the grin that appeared when she caught sight of his manhood. The blush and fear that entered her eyes at the sight. When the last piece of clothing fell to the floor he returned to his brides side. "Is this better mah luv?" he asked while kissing his way from her neck down towards her bare breast. All Alice could do was nod and let out a low moan as desire flooded her trembling body. Soon she was writhing beneath him desperate for something though she wasn't sure what. She only knew that he could fulfill what ever it was she needed at the moment.

Alice wasn't sure how he was intending to fit his huge girth into her but she knew that in order to consummate the marriage he must, it was just she knew the pain that he was going to inflict and with his size she knew it was going to hurt a lot. She did try to keep her fear to her self however he managed to see it and tried to soothe her as well as he could. He knew that with his girth he was going to hurt her and he was loathed to do such a thing but he also knew he had no other choice. "Mah dear I will try to lessen the pain. Do you trust me?" he whisked into her ear. At her tiny nod he began to ready her body for his inevitable intrusion. When she was again writhing below him he reached down to between her now spread legs to touch the little bundle of nerves there that as soon as he did sent her crashing over the edge into her first orgasm. Before she could come down from her high he positioned himself to enter her. He whispered a heartfelt apology before sliding into her slowly. Upon reaching her barrier he pulled back, leaning down he covered her lips with his then pressed forward, breaking through her thin barrier and taking her cry of pain into himself.

She felt like she was being torn in two and tried very hard to keep as still as possible as the pain swept through her. She looked up and saw that he was wincing and realized that it had pained him to hurt her and reached up to cup his check. When the pain finally mellowed she said "I'm alright now." At her words he slowly as not to pain her pulled back only to press back seconds later. He kept to the slow rhythm for a little while as he allowed her body to adjust to his girth. Alice could feel that he was holding back to keep from causing her any more pain and she was glad that he was thinking of her when he could have just taken what he needed and be done with it. She knew that he wanted her to feel the same way as before only this time he wanted to join her in he ecstasy. Before long his slow rhythm was not enough and she was begging him to go faster, which to her surprise he did and with gusto she might add. He began to move faster and faster and it was all she could do to keep up as she could feel the now familiar draw of her on coming orgasm . Before she knew it it was upon her and she bowed beneath him and let out a shrill scream as she came his name being torn from her lips in pleasure. moments later she felt him stiffen above her as he too found his release, moaning her name like a prayer as he fell forward into her waiting arms. He quickly rolled off her and pulled her into his arms before closing his eyes. Alice watched as he slowly fell into slumber before joining him seconds later her head nestled over his rapidly beating heart.


	2. Mid Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N - THIS SCENE IS THE MISSING SCENE FROM MID CHAPTER 12 OF A HATTER'S LOVE FOR A CHAMPION.

A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H...A/H

Tarrant held her wanting nothing more than to comfort her in this her time of distress. He placed gentle kisses along her brow until her head came up and he managed to capture her lips in a gentle kiss that didn't stay that way. Soon it was filled with as much passion as it had the night before and soon Alice found her self laying flat on the bed with her husband hovering above her.

"Tarrant ... Please," she moaned when he began to caress her through her dress.

He took that as a sign she was wanting more and slowly began removing the dress from her, kissing each new piece of skin that was exposed.

Alice couldn't help but moan his name over and over as he kissed his way down her torso, stopping only briefly to remove the chemise she had donned as well. When her torso was bared to his now very heated gaze, she gazed at him wondering what color his eyes would turn with passion since she had not been able to see them the night before. Looking into his face she saw that they had turned nearly completely violet with a rim of indigo rimming the violet iris'. Knowing that he was completely aroused she quickly removed his coat and shirt then both of them worked to get him out of his last remaining piece of clothing. Once they were both bare to the others gaze, the looked their fill wanting to memorize each curve and dip of the others body.

"Alice, mah luv, I can nae wait, I need ya now"

She loved when his brogue came out it heightened her scenes somehow and made her want him more. All she could do was nod as he brought them together again. She flinched slightly at the intrusion for he wasn't exactly a small man and she was new to the activity. When he was finally seated completely in her, he managed to ask if she was alright before beginning to rock his hips sensually against hers. She had to gasp at the feeling then she found his slow rhythm and began to move with him. He kept the movement slow, knowing that she was still sore from the night before.

Before long she was begging him to move faster which he did though gradually still afraid to move to fast for fear of hurting her more. Alice however wasn't having it she wanted him to move, needed the friction that would send her over the edge of reason as it had the previous night. Taking matters into her own hands she flipped them over so she was now seated above him. At first she wasn't sure what to do but once she sat up she found that he could go deeper than before and she raised up before slowly moving down. He kept the rhythm slow at first but slowly began to go faster as her body hurled towards its completion.

He was shocked at first when she changed their position but like her found that he could go deeper in this position and allowed her to ride him slowly before her movements sped up. He then began to thrust up into as her hips slid down on him making the contact deeper and harder. He could feel her getting closer and reversed their position once again as he thrust powerfully into her making her cry out with each inward thrust.

"TARRANT!" she screamed as her orgasm fell upon her.

He continued to thrust hard and fast until he came crying out her name. They collapsed into each others arms, trying to catch their breaths. He pulled the covers over them and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Tarrant" she whispered tiredly as she fell to sleep in her husbands arms. "I love you too Alice," he returned kissing her brow as he too fell asleep.


	3. Mid chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(

THANK YOU HIPPOGRIFF-TAMER FOR BEING MY BETA :)

This chapter falls amid chapter 13 of A Hatter's Love for a Champion

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

**"Well, I suppose we could take tea later if you have something else in mind for right now Husband" she said mischief alighting her eyes.**

Tarrant saw the look in her eyes and pulled her into his arms, turning their bodies so she was effectively trapped beneath him. "Do ya have any idea how much aye want you right now lass?" he asked lightly kissing her neck.

All Alice could do was moan as his lips traveled lower removing the fabric that kept him from her bare skin. "Tarrant..."

"Yes, mah luv" he asked, his brogue was coming on thicker as his own desire took over.

She wasn't sure what she wanted at that precise moment, all she knew is that she had to have him touch her or she really would go mad. "Touch...me...please," she finally was able to get out. She nearly yelped when he did as she asked and his hand came into contact with her now bare breast.

He caressed her breast before placing his lips to her hardened bud. He suckled her breast a little while before switching to her other breast which was begging for his attention. He noticed that her breathing was becoming more and more labored as he continued to assault her body with his lips and hands. Continuing, he pulled her dress lower and then completely off leaving her in only her bloomers. Taking a moment to look up at her, he met her eyes that (maybe say he met her pleading eyes which were urging him to continue) were pleading with him to continue. Slowly , as to draw out the anticipation in his lovely wife, he pulled her last remaining piece of clothing off her, leaving her completely bare to his roaming gaze.

"Do ye know just how beautiful ye are mah darling wife?" he asked, his gaze roaming over her naked form, taking in her beauty that was for his eyes alone.

Alice smile shakily for her body was on fire and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer. She wanted him badly. It was then she realized that while she was completely bare to her husbands' roving gaze, he was still completely dressed. A fact she was ready to address at once. Using all the strength she could muster she flipped them over so she was now straddling her startled husband.

Tarrant was momentarily started by the change in their position but settled back into the mattress and waited to see what his daring wife would do.

Alice looked down into her husbands' now grinning face and knew that he wasn't going to help her in the removal of his clothes. Huffing silently, she decided that two could play that game and put on her best devilish grin before leaning down to kiss him lightly on his forehead, moving slowly down until she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling back slowly from the kiss, she proceeded to make her way down his neck, her fingers quickly finding the buttons of his shirt and undoing them swiftly as her desire to see him bare took over every thought in her head.

He leaned his head back into the pillows as she made her way down his chest removing his shirt in the process. He let out a low growl when she ran a single finger along his growing erection through his pants. He wanted nothing more than to rip his pants off and take her; instead he bit his lip and allowed her to finish the task she had started.

Alice glanced up to see that his eyes were closed and a look of pure pleasure was covering his pale features. Grinning, she slowly and calculatingly undid the buttons of his trousers and began to pull them off. Once they were off, she looked at her husband's now bare body in admiration. Purposely she left his now fully erect manhood alone as she crawled back up his quivering body. Lowering herself slowly atop him, she took his lips in another amazingly passionate kiss, before whispering hotly into his ear, "Tarrant...I want you to make me yours...I don't want you to hold anything back...do you understand?" All he could do was nod before reversing their positions and thrusting deep into her body. She cried out in surprise but then she quickly found and matched his quick rhythm.

He heard her whispered plea and did as she asked he took her the way he longed to take her, knowing now that it wouldn't scare her off. His thrusts were all hard and deep pushing her closer and closer towards her orgasm. He wanted her to cum for him, wanted to poses her fully so she would never even think of ever leaving him or Underland again.

Alice held on for dear life as his thrusts into her were getting harder and deeper, and, if she really thought about it, more savage. She found herself liking his rough treatment of her. Loved seeing him so completely lost to his passion. It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm building up within her ready to burst forth at any moment. She wanted hold it back but with every thrust of her husband's hips to hers it was impossible to do. She came screaming his name, her body flying apart as the power of her orgasm took over.

Tarrant felt her cumming around him and continued to ravage her, forcing another orgasm from her trembling body and then another. Soon, he could feel his own impending climax and thrust even harder into her going as deep as he possibly could. As he pushed her towards another earth shattering climax he finally allowed himself to join her in ecstasy.

He fell forward and rolled to his side pulling her as close as possible before falling to sleep. Alice, though weak from all the orgasms he had forced out of her, reached down to pull the covers over them before she too fell asleep.


End file.
